


I'm Bad With Emotions

by ActionInspire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Slight Angst?, Woops, appology, idk really, keith is bad with emotions, kinda short, thank shiro for this letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActionInspire/pseuds/ActionInspire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith explains why he's always so distant to Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Bad With Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, this is my first work posted, anywhere (I think) and I actually really like it. wow. That never happens. Please comment any thoughts you have!

Dear Lance,

            I’ve known you for a couple years now, but I’ve only just come to really know _you_ , and you’re amazing.  Like, really amazing.

Wow, I can feel myself getting all cliché.

I guess it started with your smile. You had just told one of your stupid corny jokes, and you were the only one laughing at it – which isn’t really a big surprise. I had rolled my eyes and everyone else had gone back to whatever it was they were doing. But you were looking at me, still smiling, and I looked back at you, and I couldn’t look away. Not until you smirked arrogantly at me, which was when I realised I had the tiniest smile on my lips. I avoided you for the next few days. I’m sorry about that, by the way.

After I realised that you kept getting a sad look on your face when I would avoid you, I stopped. I was surprised to find that it hurt me that I had hurt you. So I started to talk to you more, got to know you, and I realised you aren’t as annoying as you first seem. I couldn’t help but be mesmerised by you. The way your eyes light up when given a compliment, as if you weren’t expecting it. How you act strong around us when family is mentioned, but are silently suffering on the inside. How you always make everyone feel appreciated when they’re feeling down. Always making sure they know their skills, and that they are _good_ at it. I realised how much you mean to me.

I got scared, and I started acting distant again. I didn’t know how to deal with these feelings. I realise now that I shouldn’t have done that, I didn’t know that every time you looked at me after a joke, it was because you were looking for my approval. I didn’t realise you hid your feelings about your family because you knew that was a tough subject for me. And I certainly didn’t realise that your eyes would only light up from a compliment from _me_ , because you really _weren’t_ expecting it.

I’m sorry that I was so cold to you.

So… I guess what I’m really trying to say is that I suck at projecting my emotions positively, and that I think I’m in love with you.

~~Lots of love~~

~~Love~~

~~With love~~

From,

            Keith.


End file.
